All This for a Tshirt?
by crematosis
Summary: L notices Light wearing one of his shirts and demands it back. However, it seems that L has an ulterior motive for wanting to see Light without his shirt. AU L/Light


"Raito-kun," L murmured

A/N: Okay, this is an AU story with L and Light as college kids sharing a dorm room. This has nothing whatsoever to do with Kira. Kira is not mentioned and maybe in this little universe, Light never became Kira. So I don't want any reviews that say, "Light's Kira so he and L could never go together. He'd kill L."

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…just this lil universe.

"Raito-kun," L murmured. He pointed his cereal spoon at Light. "I believe you are wearing my shirt."

Light looked down. "So it is. But it was on my side of the closet."

L's eyes narrowed. "You were aware that it was mine when you put it on. I wear a white shirt everyday. Surely you recognized it as mine."

Light shrugged. "It looks so different just hanging up like that. And honestly, it fits me perfectly, don't you think? It could almost be mine."

Light did have a point. The shirt was loose and baggy on L, but fit perfectly on Light's body. Light seemed to have a talent for taking just about anything he put on and making it look like it was made just for him. Light's collared shirts were always neat and crisp even though L could attest that Light never ironed a thing.

L cocked his head to one side and studied Light in his t-shirt. Light didn't usually wear t-shirts. In fact, L wasn't sure if Light owned any t-shirts. "I would like my shirt back now," he announced.

"Why?' Light growled. "You're already dressed."

"That is beside the point. I get dressed every morning. But, I am rather fond of my single, plain outfit. Raito-kun has a variety of fashionable clothes he can wear. It is unfortunate that Raito-kun would steal my plain t-shirt and make it somehow attractive for him."

"So, you're jealous that your t-shirt looks better on me than you?"

"Yes, I am jealous," L said calmly. "Now, please remove it or I will remove it for you."

"Now, hang on," Light said firmly. "I don't have anything else to wear. Sayu thought she'd help me with laundry and she mixed her red skirt in with all the whites. Now everything is pink."

"That is not my problem. The shirt, if you please."

"You're a sadist, you know that? Do you really want me to wear pink? I'll get laughed at."

"No, I would like you to wear nothing at all," L said dreamily.

"Ryuuzaki, I can't believe you're forcing me to-wait, what?"

Before Light could react, L had kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground. L smiled his shy smile. 'Forgive me, Raito-kun."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Light demanded, struggling to push L off.

L's hands gripped Light's t-shirt. "I apologize, Raito-kun, but you have given me no choice but to use drastic measures."

"Let go, you idiot. You'll tear the shirt."

"It's my shirt anyway," L pointed out.

"But don't you want it back? Isn't that what this is all about?"

"No, I am curious as to whether Raito-kun is sill himself beneath my clothing."

Light glared at him. "I'm not going to turn into you just because I wear your clothes."

"But Raito-kun consistently wears one type of clothing. Will his personality change with his choice in attire?"

Light groaned. "You make no sense. So you think if put on a cowboy hat I'd turn into John Wayne? Fat chance. I make the clothes look good; I don't let them make me."

L grasped the front of Light's shirt and tore it down the middle. 'Let's see if you look good without clothes."

Light scowled. "We've been dorm mates for a whole semester and I'd like to room with you next time too, so don't go getting all gay on me."

"Why would you have to find a new roommate? Are you afraid of affection?"

"No, that's not the point. It's just-I'm not gay. And I don't want you to waste time following me around hoping I'll magically turn gay. I have a girlfriend you know. Give up now."

'You are only dating her for convenience. You don't love her."

"So? That doesn't make me gay. I don't have to love every woman I date."

"You haven't been in love with any of them."

"So what?" Light exploded. "I'm a college student. I'm not ready to settle down and get married yet. Aren't I allowed to date and find out what I like or don't like?"

"But you strongly dislike all the women you have ever dated. You reluctantly forced yourself to go out with them. It's not healthy to pretend to be in love. You may never find happiness that way."

Light scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're in the same boat yourself. But you want me to fix my life while yours stays in limbo."

"Incorrect," L murmured, tracing a cherry on Light's stomach with one finger. "I merely wish for you to experiment with me. We are kindred spirits, Raito-kun. We are perfectly matched mentally. We would make an excellent couple."

"Are you nuts? I'm not gay." Light growled, renewing his attempts to push off L. As thin as L was, he was hard to dislodge.

L smirked. 'You are too fastidious in your appearance to be straight."

'And you're too sloppy to be gay,' Light shot back.

L smiled. "Ah, you did not contradict my hypothesis. So you are gay?"

"No!" Light shouted. "I'm just saying you can't judge by appearance."

L shrugged and settled into a sitting position on Light's abdomen. "If I recall, 'Clothes make the man'."

"Shut up about how I look!" Light snarled.

L chewed his thumb mournfully. "Raito-kun, you are the first person with whom I have a chance to find love with. Do you blame my actions?"

Light gave him a scathing look. "Get off. Now. I'm serious."

L ignored Light's foul mood and placed his head on Light's chest, listening to Light's heartbeat. With one finger, he traced Light's ribcage. "Life is so fragile,' he murmured.

Light had suddenly become quite still. L waited for Light to yell, to scream, to continue shoving, but Light did nothing. He simply stared back at L with an almost surprised look on his face.

L was alarmed. Light was barely breathing, just slow shallow gasps. Perhaps he had traumatized Light into a coma.

L carefully climbed off Light only to have Light's hands shoot out and grab his wrists. 'Where do you think you're going?" Light demanded.

"I-I thought you wanted me to go," L protested.

'So what the fuck was all that then? Make me question my sexuality and then leave?"

"But-but I-"

Light shoved L against the floor and straddled his hips. 'oh no, you'll finish what you started," he hissed.

L's eyes widened with surprise. "R-raito-kun."

"You created the problem and you're going to fix it," Light snarled. He ground his hips against L's.

L blushed as understanding made itself clear. 'So this is what it is, not love, but lust."

"Are you crazy? You wanted me to experiment with you. Did you really think I'd suddenly fall in love with you?"

"No," L gasped out as Light bit down on his collarbone. "But I did not predict that you would become so violent."

Light grinned. "We fight all the time. Why would this be any different?"

L smiled softly. Light's anger had subsided. Now Light was playfully vindictive, biting any inch of L's skin he could get his teeth on. L enjoyed fighting with Light when Light wasn't really angry. So he played his part and pretended to struggle.

L let out a surprised squeak as Light decided to cheat. Light suddenly pulled L into a searing kiss. L could barely brief and all thoughts of their play-fight flew out of L's head.

L blinked as Light released him. "What was that?"

Light grinned smugly. "Experimenting. You taste like strawberries."

"Strawberries are wonderful," L murmured happily.

Light kissed L again, a gentler kiss that wasn't meant to choke off L's air. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind being with you. If I were gay, you're the only one I'd be gay with."

"How sentimental," L yawned.

"Shut up," Light growled. He punched L's shoulder lightly.

L shoved back and soon the two were play-fighting again. L's shirt had gotten lost somewhere in the midst of the scuffle.

The two boys finally came to rest near the couch. L leaned back against the couch with a soft sigh. "I enjoy our fights, but they are exhausting. Do you suppose this is how it will be when we have sex?"

'S-sex?" Light spluttered. "Who said anything about that?'

L looked up at the ceiling. "Well, when two people who love each other very much-"

"Shut up!" Light snapped. 'I don't love you. At least…not yet."

L smiled at the panicked look on Light's face. "Don't worry, Raito-kun. I promise to be gentle with you for your first time."

Light scowled. "I'm not going to be your uke."

"Oh yes you are," L hummed.

"You want to fight for it?" Light challenged.

L smiled lazily. "I certainly will." The smile grew wider. 'I certainly will."


End file.
